Azul como
by Miu-senshi
Summary: El pequeño niño humano lloraba asustado; el hijo de Satán… Le miraba directamente, con los ojos surcados en lágrimas. Shirou le miro, los inmensos y tistes orbes del niño; eran azules, tan azules como…-¿Qué harás, Shirou?


**Azul como…**

_Resumen:_ El pequeño niño humano lloraba asustado; el hijo de Satán… Le miraba directamente, con los ojos surcados en lágrimas. Shirou le miro, los inmensos y tistes orbes del niño; eran azules, tan azules como…-¿Qué harás, Shirou?

* * *

><p>El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Shirou miró a su derecha, donde Mephisto le devolvía una sonrisa, una de alivio. Suspiro y miró a la <em>Kurikara<em>, ahora sumida en un sueño, mientras guardaba el poder del hijo de ese _bastardo_… Los murmullos se extendieron, gritos de ayudas se escuchaban por todo el lugar; numerosos cuerpos calcinados por las llamas azules se sucedían en el suelo.

Y entre todo el alboroto dos llantos rompían la escena. Llantos de bebes, que gritaban llamando al cuerpo que los llevó durante nueve meses.

-Deben ser los pequeños.- La voz de Mephisto le devolvió al momento en el que vivía.

-Eso parece…- Dijo escuchando los llantos.

Decidido se abrió paso entre las personas, entre el alboroto que se sucedía incansable. Mephisto lo vio alejarse y con una sonrisa le siguió, dejando un margen entre ellos. El exorcista llegó a donde los niños lloraban adoloridos, aun con sangre y entre blancas toallas manchadas.

El pequeño niño humano lloraba asustado, alzo su diestra y le acarició el rostro, intentado callar ese dolor. El niño aminoró el dolor de su llanto, cobijándose en el calor que desprendía esa mano. Shirou sonrió un poco alegrándose de haber parado ese llanto tan desdichado.

-No pasa nada…- Susurró para el pequeño.

A sus oídos llego un leve sollozo, se había olvidado del otro niño, el hijo de Satán. Desvió la mirada hasta el niño. Se preguntó como debía mirarlo, era cierto que era demonio pero también era un niño, pequeño e indefenso… Su mirada chocó con el pequeño.

Le miraba directamente, con los ojos surcados en lágrimas, unas lágrimas tan claras y fluidas que le llegó al corazón. Shirou le miró con más curiosidad e, investigó, los inmensos y tristes orbes del niño; eran azules, claros y dolidos… eran tan azules, como…

-¿Qué harás, Shirou?- La voz de Mephisto le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué…?- Susurró, aun acariciando el pequeño rostro de uno de los niños.

La sonrisa del rostro del demonio se amplió.

-Necesitarán un hogar.- Hizo una pausa, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de el exorcista.- Para nuestro plan.

Asintió mirando a los pequeños, había retirado la mano. Pero lo que no se esperó fue que los niños se buscaran a tientas, estirando sus pequeños brazos el uno hacia el otro.

Porque el no veía un demonio sino a dos niños huérfanos.

-Yo les cuidaré.- Sentenció.

-Que noble…- Miró a Mephisto, el cual ensanchó su sonrisa.

El silencio abordó ese lugar. Mephisto se giró y con un gesto pidió la _Kurikara_, está no tardó en reposar en sus manos.

-Dime, Shirou ¿Tienen nombre?

El aludido lo miró un poco desconcertado. Nombre… No lo había pensado. Frunció el ceño e intentó recordar el nombre de la mujer; esa mujer que aún sabiendo quien era el padre había rogado que no matasen a sus hijos, pese al dolor que le sacudía. Okumura había sido realmente valiente.

-Okumura…- Miró al pequeño que tenía unos lunares en su rostro.- Yukio y…

Su vista fue hasta el otro niño, que le seguía retando con sus ojos azules.

-Okumura Rin…

Siguió mirando a los pequeños, porque para él aquellos ojos azueles eran como… ¿Cómo qué?

-Así sea.- Mephisto le entregó la espada.

Shirou la cogió, sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños Yukio y Rin, que se agarraban las manos con torpeza. Sonrió un poco.

Y mientras las llamas de Satán le devoraban por dentro, vio de nuevo los ojos de Rin, aquellos inmensos orbes que nunca había sabido calificar. Era cierto que él y Yukio tenían los ojos azules, pero eran azules diferentes; los de Yukio tenían verde en su mirada y eran serenos como el mar.

Sin embargo los ojos de Rin eran profundos y claros como… como el cielo.

Que ironía que el hijo de… Que ironía que su hijo tuviese los ojos como el cielo.

**-Fin-**


End file.
